


The Russian

by Gallavichfiction



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavichfiction/pseuds/Gallavichfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A detailed depiction of the events in 3x06, the sleepover and Terry catching them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Russian

Mickey woke up in his bed with Ian lying beside him. They both were as naked as newborns, and Mickey could count all the freckles on Ian’s back. Mickey wanted nothing more than to stay in bed all day fucking Ian. But Mickey knew his dad and brothers would be home in a couple of hours, and Ian had to go back to the group home, before he got in serious shit. 

Mickey touched Ian’s shoulder giving it a small squeeze. The redhead woke quickly rubbing his eyes and smiling gently when he saw Mickey leaning over him. ”What time is it?”

"Around 9"

Ian’s eyes widened, “Fuck, I should go.” Mickey stared at his bare ass as he left the room. Mickey grinned, his dick growing hard. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw the Ben Wa beads he kept stashed in the corner, and he got an idea. 

"All right, I gotta get to work." Ian said sorting his shit together.

 

"All right, just— in a minute, okay? Wanna do the honors?" Mickey asked holding up the beads shyly. He and Ian had never used any toys before, never needed them. But Mickey had Ian alone in his house for the first time and he wanted to shake things up a little.

"Is that a rosary for giants?"Ian asked holding the beads up to Mickey’s neck.

"No, man, they’re Ben Wa beads." Mickey blushed he couldn’t believe he had to explain it to Ian. This was so fucking embarrassing, but as Ian smiled at him, he knew that out of anyone he could trust Gallagher. "You shove them in my ass and you pull them out real slow.”

Ian raised his eyebrows, looking at the beads silently for a split second thinking, “How is that fun for me?”

Mickey rolled his head grinning, “Come on,” and as he turned to face the couch he could feel Fire crotch behind him with beads in hand, “All right, okay. Just easy on the injured cheek.”

"I’ll just go on the other one, all right?"

"Yeah." Mickey said, he fucking better last night Ian had tried but failed to be gentle with Mickey’s shot wound. Mickey had woken this morning satisfied and happy but with a gentle throbbing in his ass.

"Relax."

Ian started slowly pushing the balls between Mickey’s cheeks, and as promised he was slow and gentle. Mickey was leaning over the couch biting his lip with arousal when he heard the door. Mickey’s heart stopped. He felt Ian leap back swearing under his breath.

Mickey turned to see his father standing in the doorway, “Shit.”

“What the fuck?” He looked between the two of them and Mickey had never seen his father look more angry… or disgusted. 

“Dad! Dad! Hold on! Hold on!” Mickey said, trying desperately to reason with him, as he and Ian were putting on their boxers as fast as humanly possible. “Dad, hold on!”

Terry turned to Ian first “Mandy wasn’t enough for you?” Terry gave Ian a right hook knocking him down onto the couch where Terry grabbed Ian punching him in the face hard, Mickey winced and his automatic reflex was to protect Ian. “Fucking piece of shit! Piece of shit! Huh? Huh?”

Mickey jumped on his father’s back wrapping his arms around his neck “Get the fuck off him!” Terry stood up with his son still on his back and crashed on the couch across from Ian. He turned on Mickey holding him down, and punching.

Mickey tried in vain to get his dad off of him by putting his arms up, pushing as hard as he could on Terry’s shoulders and chest. But Terry wouldn’t stop. “No son of mine is gonna be a goddamn AIDS monkey!” 

Mickey saw Ian get up and try to run, and for a brief second Mickey hoped he could get out. He wasn’t worried the neighbors might see Ian leave his house in his boxers, he was however worried that his Dad would kill them both.

Unfortunately Terry noticed Ian too, “Sit your ass down, you fucking ass-digger!” He said pointing his gun at Ian’s face. Ian backed up slowly onto the couch. Distract him, Mickey touched his Dad’s face in the hope maybe Ian could escape. But that was his last thought as his dad brought the gun down on his head and the world became black.

——

Mickey awoke half an hour later his Dad was on the phone yelling at someone about a Russian being late or some shit. For a second, before he opened his eyes he hoped that it had all been a dream, a fucking nightmare that had never happened. However as Mickey felt the pain of his cracked up face and turned to see Ian bloody and swollen on the other couch, all hope dissipated. 

Terry sat in the corner swearing on the phone and refusing to look at either of them, but his gun was in his hand pointed in their general direction. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. “Hold on, I think she’s finally here.”

Terry opened the door, and while Mickey had been expecting an executioner, instead standing in front of him was clearly a Russian prostitute. A female Russian prostitute, wearing a strapless purple shirt as a dress. Ian looked confused, but Mickey knew his dad well enough to know what was happening. He heaved a sigh even before his dad said it. "She’s gonna fuck the faggot out of you, kid. Ride him till he likes it, Suka.” 

The whore took off her dress and Mickey’s dick had never been more limp. “And you’re goddamn gonna watch.” Terry said pointing at Ian.

Mickey took one long look at Ian as the whore took off his shorts. He stared at the redhead who looked as defeated as he felt. He looked at Ian until he started remembering how it felt to be with him, how it felt to have Ian inside him. The whore was on Mickey grinding her dirty pussy on his lap, but as Mickey looked at Ian, he was suddenly good to go. 

Mickey hated to have Ian there but he knew Terry was sure as fuck not going to let him leave. As he pushed the Russian down, thrusting himself into her, he didn’t look at his Dad’s satisfied face or Ian’s disgusted one. Mickey looked at the whore and remembered Ian, remembering all the times they had been together and how good it fucking felt. As he climaxed he remembered the first time he kissed Ian, just a couple days ago. How the fuck did we get here?

Mickey knew as he went for round two, that he would have to forget about Ian. For Gallagher’s own sake, he would have to shut him out, because otherwise, Terry would fucking kill him.


End file.
